coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Junesong Provision
"Junesong Provision" is the eighth song on the 2002 album The Second Stage Turbine Blade. The end of this song features a brief piano & drum machine interlude. As with most interludes of this nature, it is believed by fans to represent the passing of time, or a change in scene. An acoustic demo of this song was featured on the 2005 re-issue of the album. The demo features a brief sound clip at the beginning, which is a famous line from cult classic Sam Raimi film Army of Darkness, in which Bruce Campbell's character, Ash refers to his shotgun as his "boomstick." Lyrics Good morning sunshine, awake when the sun hits the sky Look up, the sounds that surround the day you died She waits for me outside near a hole in the ground In the one way thinking you might get the upper hand Dear Newo Ikkin, how’s Apollo been treating you? Has he been a good boy since the day I left? Give him my love and a sweet kiss for his head 'Cause I won’t be coming home, when you get this I’ll be dead Norris and Larry, Gloria to nowhere Sir, I think you’d better take my hand and pray we'll make this one out alive Captain! We’ve lost all systems control, then son I’ll see you in my sleep Is it all you’ve shared with them that makes us paranoid Is it the dream that one day you might be something you’re not Is it all you’ve shared with them that makes us paranoid Is it the dreams that makes us real... Is it the dreams that makes us real... We'll miss you and wait for you when you come Wrong way, right way, bad luck, what God has been giving me... "I don't believe retirement is included in the contract, "Because then the contract would expire. "If we rush at this time there will be fitting results, you are right. "The supervisor is a fool." We'll miss you and wait for you when you come Wrong way, right way, bad luck, you’ve gotta be kidding me... I've spent so long sitting down here Paper cut my heart in half and discard the evidence When it’s yours come send me the last half Dowsed in kerosene in a torched, blazed blood bath When boy sets fire, God knows you’ve lost, at a cost that has no price When you’ve purchased guilt Stand at attention and make sure you know the lines and yourself Yet you'd say, "I'll be home alone again, waiting." Wait for me alright, I'm still a boy down there When you want to promise me that Wait for me alright, I'm still a boy down there When you want to promise me that Wait for me alright, I'm still a boy down there When you want to promise me that Wait for me alright, I'm still a boy down there When you want to promise me that (To drive down. Where's Wednesday? Where's Wednesday?) Wait for me alright, I'm still a boy down there When you want to promise me that (To drive down. Where's Wednesday? Where's Wednesday?) Category:Songs Category:The Second Stage Turbine Blade